


Rain and Rainbows

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Body Shots, Clubbing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rain, Rainbows, playing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, the flock of Free Will end up outside the bunker, in the pouring rain. How this happened, none of them knew. But in the end it was all Sam's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mud Fights and Rainbows

And the skies opened up. Sheets of rain poured down outside on all of them.

Where was the Impala?

In the bunker.

Where was the bunker? 

A mile away?

How did they all end up here?

No one knows?

But, somehow, they ended up two miles away from the bunker and none of the angels wanted to fly. 

For some unknown reason.

But here the eight of them were, now soaking wet, shirts clinging to muscled chests, hair dripping and shoes soaking wet. None of them talked to each other. They just walked.

Dean, Blake and Mike lead the way up one of the hills followed by Penny, Luci and Cas. Sam and Gabriel brought up the rear of the flock as they scaled the low grade hill. 

The strange thing was, they made it up the hill, hands and feet covered in mud, but they made it. 

Stranger thing was that, Sam chose to slip and fall in a puddle of mud. That broke the silence, or rather, Gabriel's laughter.

"You moose." He laughed, head thrown to the sky getting soaked in the rain.  "You made it up the damn hill and then-" Whatever Gabriel was going to say was cut off when Sam pulled the angels legs out from underneath him. Gabriel fell victim to gravity and landed in a puddle of mud, splashing everyone. Gabriel's eyes glowed with the challenge he was given. He picked up a wad of mud and hurled it at Sam.

But Sam dodged the attack, and the mud hit Mike square in the chest. The game stopped as everyone looked at Mike. He ran his hands through the mud and then smeared it on Blake's face. She was shocked for a moment, then grabbed a handful of mud and attacked Mike back. 

Now there was a full on war of mud. Every man and angel for themselves. 

Mud pies were thrown and people were hit, the sky continued to rain down, making more and more mud for them to throw. Blake and Lucifer were throwing mud very close to each other. They  were standing on the edge of the hill, smiling as they assaulted themselves with wet earth.

Then came Dean Winchester.

He decided to full on, football tackle the both of them down the hill.

The three of them rolled, getting completely covered in mud, down the hill. They rolled for a bit longer once the hill even out and flopped over. They all faced the sky and laughed hardly, rain mixing with the mud. 

Lucifer noticed that the rain was passing, and with its passing a rainbow formed. 

"Mike." He said getting up. Mike was at Lucifer's side quickly, not bothering cleaning up from the mud. Lucifer pointed to the rainbow. Mike smiled at his brother and said,

"I did promise didn't I?" It was Lucifer's first time seeing a rainbow in person. He stretched his wings out and flew near it, Michael following close behind.

"Ready?" Lucifer called out in Enochian.

"Ready?" His brother answered. 

Lucifer felt the pull of rainbow, entrancing him to run through it. While Cas and Gabriel tried to avoid the rainbow when they flied, Lucifer and Michael flew right for it. 

They felt the colors stain their hair and wings. The brothers laughed in the air and landed further away from the rest of the flock so they could notice their wings. 

Michael's red wings were stained with neon blues and purples. His hair was much the same. Lucifer's on the other hand, were stained with light pinks, blues and greens.

Lucifer and Michael smiled at each other and then hugged.

"Thank you, Lu. For giving me back my faith."

"Thank you, Mike. For believing in me again." Lu replied in the grimy shoulder of his brother. They pulled apart and sheathed their wings. 

*

"No way am I helping out. If you got rainbow sickness that is your own damn fault." Gabriel said, refusing to help groom his older brothers wings. Blake smirked at an idea.

"Well, if your hair and wings get stained, we go to this one club and I will take body shots off of Michael."

"You would do that to the commander of Heaven?" Gabriel asked, as if it were too good to be true.

"Yeah, but all you angels have to let us humans do it." She countered. Cas and Gabriel shared a moment of communication before agreeing. 


	2. Body Shots and Body Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flock goes out to take body shots. But after Lucifer and Blake expain why they have not had sex yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I have been so busy. Here is your body shot chapter with some fluff and slight angst. Enjoy.

Blake and Penny were in Penny's dorm room getting ready for the club that Blake knew of. Meanwhile, Mike was trying to figure out what a body shot was. 

"It sounds painful." He said to Gabriel, who was trying not to laugh at his brothers lack of knowledge.

"You will love it, Mike. I am sure that Blake can give a good body shot." Michael growled at the idea of being shot in the stomach. That was all he knew about it. Gabriel smirked at how his brother was only wearing simple jeans and a tee shirt. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Michael could feel the change in his attire.

Michael snapped a mirror on one of the walls and was aghast at what his brother was making him wear. He looked into his reflection and saw that he had on a tight fitting silver and black shirt. He looked further down and could both see and feel that his jeans were tighter than what was appropriate. He was about to comment on the choice of clothing when Lucifer walked in and asked,

"What is that?" Lucifer took a step back and raised an eyebrow at the choice of revealing clothing. Gabriel laughed before Michael could respond to his brother and snapped his fingers. 

Lucifer found himself in a similar outfit, tight jeans and a tight black shirt. While Michael was borderline mortified at what he was wearing, Lucifer thought that he looked good.

"Why are we doing this again?" Michael asked as he walked away, not being able to mojo himself out of the clothing that his younger brother put him in.

"Hey, you were the two who wanted to fly through a rainbow and then infect us." Gabriel replied.

"Not that I mind." Dean said, walking into the bunker living room as they waited for the others. Dean pulled out four beers and handed one to each of the angels and then began to drank one himself. They sat in an awkward silence, just sipping beers and waiting for the others to join them. Michael sighed and said,

"This is uncomfortable." Dean raised his beer in agreement.

"Where the hell is Sam and Cas." Gabriel asked.

"How long does it take to put on clothes?" Lucifer wondered. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well when you are a girl like Sammy, it takes longer for a bitch like him." Gabriel pushed Dean, making him stumble slightly before retorting in the favor of his mate,

"I'll have you know your brother is a fantastic bottom." Dean choked on his beer and shut his eyes.

"My brain." Gabriel rolled his eyes into the back of his head and said in a groan,

"The way he moans beneath me-"

"Oh, dammit, please stop." Gabriel was about to make more mentions to their sex life when Cas walked in saying,

"Dean, you cannot be hypocritical, you make a fantastic bottom." Dean purpled and Sam laughed pointing at his brother,

"Whose the bitch now?" Dean glared at his brother.

"Bitch." Sam smirked and instead of his usual comeback, he replied with,

"Not always." Dean's jaw dropped and he looked to Gabriel, who was biting his lip looking at the younger Winchester. 

"I don't understand." Lucifer started, "Why would someone be on the bottom of someone?"

"And why are you female dogs?" Michael added. The other four looked at each other, jaws dropped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean said, taking a seat. "You haven't had-" He waved his hand. Mike and Luci tilted their heads in confusion, "You know."

"Sex." Gabriel said looking at his brothers. The suddenness of the word made Lucifer and Michael jump. Both of them blushed and looked down.

"So you are still virgins?" Cas asked. The brothers silence was a loud enough answer. Dean patted Cas on the back and said to his blue eyed mate,

"You lost your V card before your big bro's." He kissed Cas and then said, "I am so proud of you." 

"Me too, Cas." Gabriel added. He snapped his fingers and all of them were sitting in plush chairs, no table and no place to hid. 

"So." Gabriel said slowly. "How far have they taken you?" Michael looked around and said,

"I have viewed more of Earth than-"

"No. How many bases have you run."

"Bases?" Lucifer asked. Gabriel ran his hand across his face. Sam, Dean and Cas were no longer enjoying this conversation as much. Gabriel sighed and he asked his older siblings.

"Have they given you handjobs?"

"What is a hand-"

"I'll take that as a no." Gabriel muttered. 

"You might not know but you can be in a relationship that is not purely based off of sex." Blake's voice came. The six of them turned and faced the two females, and jaws dropped. 

Penny was wearing a pair of black leather pants with black stilettos and a rose pink shirt. She had her brown hair tossed to the side in a messy french braid. Blake was wearing all black. She had on a tight black dress with ruffles around the collar. The only thing that was not black were her own stilettos. They gold studded and she had on gold bracelets up the left arm all the way to her shoulder.

"But if it is sex you want to talk about then we are happy to oblige." Penny finished. They walked in stride to the males, who were still speechless. They sat down as if they had normal casual clothes on, not clothes that screamed sex. Gabriel was the first to recover,

"So you too are asexual?" The girls laughed and Penny said,

"No. Often the best relationships are the ones that do not start with sex." 

"Even better ones are those that do not rely on sex." Blake added.

"I mean." Penny said with an evil grin. "From what I know, when you first met Cas," Penny grinned at Dean, "You did not immediately begin to tear each others clothes off." Dean turned a deeper shade of red. But it turned deeper after Cas said,

"You are right. That part came later." Penny, Blake, Gabriel and Sam roared with laughter while Lucifer and Michael were glad the conversation was no longer about them.

"Please stop talking about sex." Dean mumbled.

"But I thought that is what you wanted." Gabriel pleaded.

"I thought we were going to a club." Cas stated. He wanted to get the 'party started' as Dean said. The rest of the flock calmed down. Gabriel turned to Blake and said.

"You said you knew of a place, picture the place in your mind and I will fly you there."  Blake pictured the club in her head. The flashing lights, the loud music, the alcohol, the dance floor. And the name. 

"Really?" Gabriel laughed at the name. Blake nodded. "Alright, follow me." 

*

Blake lead the way to the club. Not that it would be hard to find, it was a Friday night at ten at night. You could hear the bass from the block that they were at. The eight of them crossed the street and turned the corner. 

"Good Omens?" Lucifer questioned to Penny. She just shrugged. Penny looked and saw how long the line and groaned inwardly.

"Don't worry about the line, I know the bouncer." Blake said. She trotted ahead of the flock to the large muscled man. 

"How can she run in heels?" Dean asked. 

"A Bond girl you are not." Gabriel said, nearing the bouncer. They watched as Blake and the man talked. The man then smiled and held the door open for the eight of them.

_Heard you go that sticky_

_Lets go and take nine shots_

_We'll just call it fifty_

_And I'm gon lick it lick it lick it_

_Till her hickey have her Rev running_

Was the first thing that they all heard. The club had no lights on, aside from the strobe lights that matched perfectly to the bass of the song playing. The smell of the room was that of alcohol, drugs, sweat and sex. Many of the people on the dance floor were grinding on one another. The music was blasting and they could feel the beat of the base through their shoes. 

"I am taking a body shot off of you!" Blake shouted.

"I say," Sam said. "Humans take body shots off of the angels." Dean and Penny shouted their agreement. Each human grabbed their angel and Blake lead them to the bar.

"Cory!" She shouted. A man with blonde hair and many facial piercings looked up.

"Blake, darling." He said as he walked to her. "How are you girl? Who are these stunning men." Blake shouted an introduction and then said, 

"This is my gay best friend, Cory." She looked at the man and said. "We are doing body shots."

"How many?" He shouted.

"Three each!" Cory smiled as he prepared the shots. Blake pushed Michael to the counter and said loudly,

"Lie down and lift your shirt."

"Why?" He asked as he lifted his shirt. 

"I told you I would take a body shot."

"I don't want to get hurt." Blake laughed as she grabbed the salt shaker.

"The only person going to get hurt will be me with my hangover."

Michael was victim to Blake. He did not know what she was going to do. The bartender, Cory, passed over three shots of Tequila to each human. Gabriel was laying next to Michael. Lucifer and Cas were next to each other. The humans looked at each other and then the angels.

"Ready?" Dean shouted. 

Cas, Michael and Lucifer had no idea what to do but Gabriel shouted his answer.

Penny leaned her head down and licked at Lucifer's toned body. She felt, rather than heard him gasp at the feeling. She smiled at him when she lifted her head and took the salt shaker. She sprinkled salt on him and then said loud enough for the Archangel to hear,

"Don't move." 

She placed the shot on top of the shot. Lucifer tried to stay as still as possible. He watched as Penny reached for a lime and put the rind in his mouth. 

"I'll get that later." She said hotly. She turned her head back to the shot and grasped it with her lips. Lucifer watched as his human pulled the shot back and snapped her head back to get all the alcohol. She put the shot glass down and leaned to lick at the salt. 

Lucifer bucked his hips, not sure what he was looking for from Penny as she licked his stomach. She grinned up at him and then moved to his lips. She kissed his forehead chastely,  (ironic, considering what they were doing,) to calm his nerves. Penny smiled and then quickly stole the lime from his mouth. 

Penny looked up to see that Dean was licking Cas's neck. 

"Dean, you minx." She shouted to him.

Dean ignored Penny. He could feel that Cas was hard from the first shot. He licked up Cas's neck again and whispered,

"Gonna take you tonight." Cas groaned and bucked his hips again. Dean chuckled darkly and added the salt to his mates neck. He pulled a lime forth and put it in between those chapped lips that were only his. Dean placed the shot onto Cas's left nipple. The shot did not stay there long, Dean threw the shot back, put the glass down, licked the salt and stole the lime back in one swift series. 

"It's not a race Dean Winchester." He heard Blake shout. 

Blake rolled her eyes and looked back to Michael. 

"After this we are dancing." She yelled to him. Michael could only nod his head. Blake took her final shot and brought it closer. She licked at his collar bone, bringing the blood to the surface. She smiled at the thought of him going to Heaven with a purple hickey. She worried the flesh for another moment, then sprinkled salt on the bone. She covered the hickey and put a lime over Michael's mouth. Michael took the lime and waited for the final shot to be placed. 

Blake put the shot on the Archangels forehead. She stood back and smiled at how the leader of heaven had a dark hickey being covered by salt, a lime between his teeth and a shot of Tequila on his head. And at the mercy of a human. Fulled by pride, Blake sealed her lips on the shot glass and snapped her head back. She relished in the taste of the alcohol full her body. She put the shot next to his head and leaned down only to worry the hickey darker. 

She pulled back and grinned at the mark on his shoulder. She leaned down and sealed her lips on Michael's, over the lime. She traced her tungue over his lips then stole the lime away. She sucked on it, while looking Michael in the eyes, and pulled away the juice. Only some of the juice escaped and ran down her neck. Michael sat up and grabbed her black hair. He ran his tongue over the trail of lime juice and then kissed her. 

"Kinky." They heard a shout. Gabriel was still on the counter, eating a lime wedge.

"Let's dance!" Sam shouted, clearly drunk. 

*

Gabriel was facing Sam and their hips were pinned together. 

"I got a picture of all of them." He shouted as he trailed his hand down Sam's toned back. 

"Good. Show it to the angels."

"Plan too." Gabriel was going to say more but Sam bucked his hips harshly into Gabriel's when he grasped his ass. Gabriel smirked and squeezed his hands. Sam rolled his eyes in the back of his head and groaned. Gabriel then felt it. 

"Is that?"

"A plug?" Gabriel could only nod. Sam leaned down and whispered hotly, "Why do you think it took me so long to get ready?" Gabriel was about to snap Sam away when Dean and Cas showed.

"We are going to head back." Then Michael, Lucifer, Penny and Blake appeared. 

"Think we should head home." Blake shouted. "They are closing soon." Gabriel nodded and squeezed his hands again, then flew off to the bedroom. 

*

Lucifer pinned Penny to the bed. He thought about it all the time they were dancing. He knew that his brothers and their mates were right. He needed to have sex. It was the right thing to do.  _So why do I feel so guilty?_ He ignored the thought as he began to kiss Penny. Penny moaned beneath him. They clawed at each other, but Penny sat up and put her hand to his chest.

"Stop." Lucifer pulled away and looked into her doe eyes. Penny panted and then asked.

"Is this what you want."

"How are you still talking while this drunk?" She sighed and asked.

"Heal me." Lucifer questioned the command, but did as she asked. 

"Is this what you want?" She asked again. Lucifer nodded and began to kiss her hotly. He tried to push her to the bed and crawl over her, but she pushed him back again. He growled and she put her hand over his crotch. "If you wanted this, you would be hard. And not afraid." She removed her hand. They sat there. 

"I'm a virgin." was all he said to her. She smiled and pulled him to her. 

"I wish that I still was." Lucifer pulled his head back in shock. "I am serious. I lost my virginity to a vampire who only wanted me for blood and sex. There is nothing wrong with being a virgin."

"But they all teased me." Lucifer said. He could feel water begin to form in his eyes. She hugged him again.

"You are not a prude."

"I don't want you to leave." he whispered. She squeezed him tighter and said,

"I won't leave Luce. I don't need sex to be in a relationship with you."

Luce pulled himself together, then asked,

"Why do I feel this way?" She chuckled sadly.

"I don't know. But I do know, I am not leaving." She pulled away slowly and looked at him. "Now, lets get ready for bed." Lucifer snapped his fingers and they were both clean, in their pajamas and the lights were out. "Cheater. You like cuddling that much don't you?" Lucifer didn't say anything, just listened to the humans heartbeat, lull him into a peaceful sleep.

*

"Michael," Blake asked as she stumbled onto the bed. "Can you heal me. I have something to tell you." Michael turned his head and did as the human asked. "You might want to sit." Michael sat, and grew concerned. Blake sighed and looked at her hands.

"There is a reason I have not initiated sex." She clenched her hands, but she had to tell him if they were in a true relationship. She sighed. "I am clean if that is what you are thinking,"

"That is not what I am worried about." He replied. What ever was worrying his human, they could fix. He watched as she swallowed and started again.

"I am twenty-six years old and have only had sex twice." She paused. "I was trained in the C.I.A. and in part of my training, I was taught to be vulnerable to no person." She sighed again. "I have a hard time making myself that vulnerable, that open to attack. I know that the chances are slim, but it took me a long time to learn that I could trust other people. I haven't had sex in seven years. Hell, I haven't gone past first base in seven years." She sighed and looked at Michael in the eyes. 

"I trusted someone. I ignored my instincts and told myself that this person loved me as much as I thought I loved them." She laughed hollowly. "When we were having sex, he injected a fluid inside me. He was a traitor, and he was trying to kill me. The injection nearly did just that, but I survived." Blake watched as Michael's eyes darkened at the story. "But my entire reproduction system doesn't work because of it." They sat there and Michael asked,

"What happened to him?" Blake snorted in anger.

"I stabbed him in the throat. He died still inside me. That was the most humiliating part. I had to call my commander to come and rescue me, completely open to attack." She stood in anger and growled, "And I couldn't do anything. I was lucky to kill him. But if he had reinforcements, I would have been killed." She punched the wall suddenly, not even hissing as she heard bones crack in her hand. Michael stood up and hugged her. 

He healed the wound on her hand, but not the one in her mind, that one could never be healed. He moved the hunter to the bed. He snapped his fingers and they were cleaned and under the sheets.

"I went to six years of therapy to be okay with being in a relationship." She muttered in his chest. He stroked her dark hair and listened to what she wanted to give. "Then you came along." She sighed and kissed his chest. "It is one of the best things that has happened to me." He kissed her head and said quietly,

"I do not require sex, just as I do not require air or food or water or sleep. I enjoy breathing as you do, I enjoy eating as you do, I enjoy drinking as you do, and I enjoy dreaming as you humans do. However, if you feel up to it, I am sure that I will enjoy sex. But I do not require it." He kissed her and pulled her closer to his body. "I require your happiness. Nothing more, nothing less." Michael smiled as she kissed his clothed chest.

"Thanks for you know, waiting."

"Nothing more, nothing less." Michael repeated. They lay there, comforted in the silenced they shared. Blake was about to fall into the sweet grasp of sleep when she heard Michael ask a question. 

"What?" She mumbled. 

"What is second base?" He repeated. She laughed loudly and then said,

"Go to sleep. I'll explain in the morning." 

Michael fell asleep, still confused as to what his brothers were saying earlier that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy comments just as much as I enjoy chocolate


End file.
